Vampiric Control
by ShadowGUN101
Summary: Mephiles returns to try to get Shadow to join him to destroy the world but this time he doesn't give him a choice or so he thinks. Then Shadow blacks out and attacks everyone except Rouge. Will Shadow and Rouge defeat Mephiles? Read and Find Out.Shadouge.
1. Chapter 1

Swish, whipped the air through the trees but this was not a natural wind. No, This wind came from a certain black hedgehog with crimson streaks. Yes, Shadow the Hedgehog was running through the forest. Today was a perfect day for a run. It was a nice Autumn day with the sun shining brightly through the canopy above. All was calm, birds chirping here and there and squirrels climbing up trees. Shadow enjoyed spending time in the forest on a regular basis and he liked the peaceful atmosphere of it. He soon stopped his run however when he saw a strange darkness toward the edge of the forest. "What is this?" Shadow asked thinking out loud. The darkness seemed to be moving through the forest inching its way toward him. "If this is a trick by somebody, you better show yourself now." Shadow yelled toward the darkness. But no one came instead a ball of dark energy came flying at him, he barely had enough time to dodge it when another one came toward him. Soon they came by the hundreds and it was getting harder for him to dodge. He was so preoccupied with them that he didn't notice a sudden change in one of the energy balls it was dodged but as the others came toward him this particular one came around and hit him from behind. "AHHHH" Shadow yelled as he felt a pain in his back that could have been mistaken for being struck by lightning about 6 times. As Shadow eased into unconsciousness he couldn't see anything due to blurry vision but he heard a single evil laugh and he faded into darkness.

"Mwahhhahahahahahahahahaha" Laughed Mephiles maniacally. He was very proud of himself for he just KO'D the Ultimate Life form. "You should have joined me when you had the chance Shadow." He sneered. "You could have helped me cause turmoil and destruction on this world but..No.. You wanted to protect the same beings and world that will turn against you in the future. Well not this time Shadow. This time you don't have a choice, you will cause chaos willingly or unwillingly." Mephiles faced the unconscious form of Shadow he had suspended in the air whilst talking. He raised his hand and Shadow's body glowed with a red aura surrounding him followed by a black one. "Ha ha" Mephiles chuckled. "Now where to leave you?"Mephiles thought. "Ah yes in the meadow…. That will be a perfect spot right here." Mephiles said while levitating Shadow's body and laying him gently down in a small grassy clearing in the middle of the forest. "Now to wait for the show…..hahahaha" Mephiles spoke as he disappeared in an orb of dark energy.

A few minutes after Mephiles left a robot came flying through the forest….it was one of Eggman's spy bots. It was to keep an eye out on anything interesting especially the chaos emeralds. The robot soon made its way to the grassy clearing that Shadow was lying in. The robot's sensors picked up on chaos energy and found its way and ended directly in front of Shadow. The robot soon reported its findings. "Doctor, I've found something I think you should see." "Well what is it?" DR. Eggman asked. "Sending Visual." The robot replied. Soon all of Eggman's screens showed the unconscious hedgehog. "That's Shadow….What's he doing there?" Eggman thought aloud. "Is he Responsive?" The robot poked Shadow several times but did not get a response. "Negative." Stated the robot. "Bring him to the base at once." The Doctor ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Eggman now had Shadow lying on a table. He was running some tests on him to see why Shadow was out cold and came up with some unusual data.

"The DNA test indicates that this is Shadow but the data from the scanners show otherwise. Something must have happened to him before he was found in the meadow. I guess I'll put him in the containment cell that I created just in case he lost his memory and decided to destroy the world again. Good thing I believe in being prepared for things like this….Can't have him destroy the world if I want to rule it and create my Eggman Empire."

Eggman had his table float towards the containment cell unit, which was a big white room with a super strong steel door. On the outside of the cell was a giant bulletproof screen and an intercom system with recording capabilities. Across the Hall of the cell was Decoe and Bocoe working on a project that Eggman had suggested them to do, for the robots had begged for an activity that allowed being creative and allowed them to have fun. They were just putting the finishing touches when they heard Eggman calling them.

"Decoe, Bocoe….Come here for a minute." The Doctor called.

"Yes Doctor" they replied…they quickly finished the room and then ran towards the containment cell.

"I need you two to carry Shadow into the cell and set him down carefully on the floor in the middle of it." Eggman ordered.

"Yes Doctor." Decoe and Bocoe quickly but carefully picked Shadow off the table and carried him into the cell and then cautiously set him down. They then walked back into the hall towards the Doctor. "Why are we putting Shadow in here?" Bocoe asked.

"He's been out for a few hours and I don't know what exactly happened to him…This is just a precaution….I don't want him destroying anything…this is just in case he's lost his memory again." The Doctor explained.

"But why did you suggest we fix up that room across from the cell when you first found him?"Decoe asked.

"And why did it have to be painted lavender with various shades of purple throughout the room?" Bocoe asked.

"You'll see soon enough" the Doctor replied to both their questions.

"Hello, you asked for me Doctor." Greeted none other than Miss Rouge the Bat herself. "Long time no see…..So what's going on?" Rouge asked. Rouge sat down in a chair that was at this round table across from Eggman.

"Well I thought you would want to know that today one of my robots discovered Shadow unconscious in a meadow outside of a forest." Eggman stated.

"Well is Shadow ok?" Rouge asked with concern in her voice.

"I think so but something has happened to him."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Rouge asked while narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I did some tests but they showed some abnormalities with his thinking patterns. That's all I could tell with him being out cold. I will have to observe him for further differences if there are any." The Doctor explained.

"Where is he now?" Rouge asked.

"He's in a containment cell unit that I made for him just in case something like this happened. Come with me, I'll show you."Eggman said.

They walked and soon entered the hallway where the cell was located. Rouge was looking around the hallway to see any sign of Shadow and then Eggman stopped her. "Right here Rouge." He said in a calm manner. Rouge turned to him and noticed the giant screen. Eggman turned the screen on and there was Shadow sleeping in the middle of the floor.

"How long has he been like this?"

"For a while…since I got him here about three or four hours." Eggman answered.

Their conversation ended when they heard something coming from the screen.

"Uhhh…" Shadow groaned and slowly sat up holding a hand to his head. "Where am I?" He asked.

Eggman quickly got on the intercom system and said "Shadow, You're in my base in a containment cell unit. We are coming in there to make sure you're ok."

"Did he say we?" Shadow asked himself right before a steel door opened.

Entering the room was the Doctor himself and Rouge the Bat. Upon laying eyes on the Doctor Shadow's calm demeanor changed, his muscles tensed ready to take action, his eyes took on a glare that looked like it could have sent daggers slicing into someone's soul and at this moment that soul would have been Eggman's. Rouge immediately saw the change in Shadow's eyes and followed his glare straight towards Eggman. She was confused, why would he look at Eggman like that? But before she had come up with an answer Shadow leapt toward Eggman and slammed him against the wall. Eggman was almost knocked out by the impact of his head to the wall but held onto consciousness and he was face to face with the Ultimate Life form himself. Shadow was giving Eggman a murderous stare.

"SHADOW…..SHADOW…SHADOW." Shadow shook his head and turned to face the person yelling at him and was shocked when he saw Rouge looking at him with pleading eyes her face showing absolute horror.

"Rouge what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow let Eggman go." Rouge ordered.

"What?" Shadow asked very confused.

He then realized that his arms weren't by his side and he slowly moved them back to his side. He then heard someone sliding down and hitting the floor next to him. He then realized that he in fact was holding Eggman against the wall. Shadow was utterly confused…How did he end up over here wasn't he in the middle of the room?

"Now walk towards the opposite wall and keep eye contact with me." Rouge ordered.

Shadow guessed he was in big trouble now and so did as she said. Still unsure of what had just happened.

Rouge watched him move back across the room noticing that he was calm again and his eyes did not hold a murderous tone but a tone of confusion. Rouge wondered curious and then asked "Shadow what just happened?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was Eggman saying that him and someone else was coming in here and the door opened and …..the next thing I know you're yelling my name and ordering me to let Eggman go." Shadow answered never once breaking eye contact.

Rouge could tell just by looking at him that he was telling the truth and thought that he must have blacked out. "You must have blacked out or something." Rouge stated.

Then suddenly Eggman started to slowly stand up. The sound of Eggman moving seemed to have triggered something in Shadow because he once again was tense and he looked in a few words rather pissed off. Shadow turned his attention to the slowly rising Eggman and glared at him. Shadow followed his every move watching him, seeming to be waiting for something. Rouge saw this change in Shadow again and motioned Eggman to stop moving. As soon as Eggman froze in place, Shadow just stared at him. All of Shadow's attention was on Eggman and if looks could kill Eggman would be 6 feet under.

"SHADOW….SHADOW…..LOOK AT ME." Rouge yelled.

Shadow's head turned slightly away from Eggman but was hesitant to look away until he heard Rouge say Look at me. Shadow shook his head and looked at Rouge.

"Shadow Look at the wall at the back of the cell now." Rouge ordered.

Shadow did what he was told.

"Now Shadow I'm taking Eggman out of this cell…I'll be back in a little bit ok? When I shut the door you can look anywhere you want and you may move around but not a minute before got it?" Rouge asked.

Shadow nodded "Got it."

Shadow waited until he heard the loud noise of the steel door closing and looked around the cell completely confused. "Must've blacked out again." Shadow thought aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you gonna be alright?" Rouge asked Eggman as soon as they got out of Shadow's cell.

"Yea, I think I'll be ok. He nearly knocked me out." Eggman replied.

"Doctor why did he attack you but not me?"

"I don't know Rouge. It must have something to do with those abnormalities that I found earlier. Since he doesn't attack you, you should question him about what he remembers doing before being here."

"Alright Eggman I will."

Rouge once again started to open the door to the cell.

"Shadow…?" Rouge called making sure he was still calm.

"Yes Rouge." Shadow answered back.

Shadow was now sitting in the middle of the cell facing Rouge. Rouge sat down next to him.

"Shadow what do you remember… I mean what were you doing before you woke up here?" Rouge questioned.

"Well….I remember running through the forest and then there was this dark energy towards the edge of the forest. So I slowly inched my way towards it to see what the deal was and I called to see if anyone was there but no one answered. The next thing I know there are these spheres of dark energy and one hit me from behind. The last thing I heard before blacking out was someone laughing. Then I woke up in here."

Shadow finished his story when Rouge remembered something.

"Shadow…were you in the meadow when you blacked out?"

"Meadow?...No I was surrounded by trees in the forest. Why?"

"Cause Eggman found you in the meadow…unconscious and unresponsive…So he brought you here."

"Ah I see so that explains why I'm here then." Shadow thought aloud.

Rouge nodded her head.

"I'll be back in a little bit Shadow." Rouge said as she stood up and started for the door.

"See ya." Shadow called after her.

Then Rouge nodded and exited the door.

"Eggman did you hear that?"

"Yes Rouge I heard everything." The doctor said while looking at the screen.

Rouge then heard thuds coming from the cell.

"What's that noise?" Rouge asked.

Eggman moved a little bit so Rouge could see the screen. On it she saw Shadow running around and jumping on walls.

"He's blacked out again." Eggman states quietly but loud enough for Rouge to hear.

"What are we gonna do Doctor?"

"We are going to run some tests on him and see how much he's changed. First we need to see if it is just me he'll attack or not. I want you to try to get Sonic and that knucklehead Knuckles to come here. We'll see if it is just me or all males he attacks….He might not be attacking you cause you're a female."

"I'll get them right away Eggman." With that said Rouge took off and headed towards Angel Island.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Knuckles why don'tcha stop watching the Master Emerald collect dust and race me." Sonic said a little too overconfidently.

"Sonic, Watching the Master Emerald is my job remember I'm its guardian. Besides you know you'll beat me at a race. Why don't you go bother Shadow instead?" the echidna questioned.

"I would but I don't know where he is, I went looking for him earlier and I couldn't find him anywhere." The speedster explained.

"Well why don't you go out with Amy instead, didn't you promise her a date at one time?" the echidna smirked.

"No, I didn't and besides I don't want to go out with her." Sonic replied.

"You don't treat that girl right and you know it." Knuckles stated.

"Look who's talking, don't you have a thing for that bat, Rouge?" Sonic slyly asked.

"Did somebody call me?" Rouge asked as she flew overhead.

"What do you want Rouge? Here to try to steal the Master Emerald again?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"For once No I'm not actually I need both of you to come with me to Eggman's base." Rouge said slightly annoyed.

"oh." Knuckles said.

"What for Rouge? Is this another trick for him to try to capture me again?" Sonic asked unbelievingly.

"Actually Sonic, it's about Shadow…..Eggman found him unconscious in a meadow and when we went to make sure he was ok, he just out of nowhere attacked Eggman….and Eggman hasn't done anything to cause Shadow to want to hurt him. We believe something's up with Shadow and we needed to see if he would attack anyone other than Eggman." Rouge explained.

"Ok Rouge we'll go." Sonic said and off they were.

Eggman watched the screen, watching Shadow throw one of the worst fits he had ever seen.

"I wonder what's causing him to act like this…I know someone got a hold of him and did something but what?" Eggman thought aloud.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard Rouge call him.

"Doctor, I got them."

"Good we can send them in but first I need you to use the intercom to calm him down again so we can see what his reaction is to them."

Rouge nodded at the doctor and picked up the mic that looked like one that would sit on a principal's desk in a school. Rouge then spoke into it while watching the screen.

"SHADOW…..SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

Shadow then turned around in the room seeming to look around for where the voice was coming from.

"Eggman this isn't working I'll have to go in there to calm him down."

"Very well Rouge." Eggman said.

Rouge then walked through the cell door.

"SHADOW…..SHADOW…." Rouge called.

The very tense Shadow turned and then looked at Rouge and he soon relaxed.

"Yes Rouge..."

"Are you calm now Shadow?"

"Yea, was I not calm?"

"No, but now that you are…the Doctor wants to see how you react to others…to see if you'll attack anyone else. So when I walk through this door, Sonic and Knuckles are going to come in here."

"Ok Rouge…I'll stand right here."

"Good just try to stay calm."

Shadow nodded and Rouge exited the room.

Shadow stood still and completely calm as two figures entered the room. The second he saw Sonic and knuckles, his body grew tense and his eyes took on a murderous stare.

"Hey Shadow long time no see huh?" Sonic greeted.

Shadow did not answer, he just stood there and stared at the two in front of him. Sonic took another step and that's when Shadow attacked but the blue speedster dodged him easily. Shadow only smirked and started chasing the blue hedgehog. Knuckles just stood there in awe at the chase before him but he didn't see what happened next coming. When Sonic rounded the corner that Knuckles stood in, Shadow kept going straight and punched Knuckles' gut until he was against the wall unconscious. Shadow stepped back and the echidna slid to the floor knocked out.

"One down, one more to go." Shadow said while turning his head to face Sonic.

Shadow then immediately ran towards Sonic and tried to punch and kick him as he skated. Sonic dodged these attacks and then Shadow suddenly jumped in the air and landed on a wall while Sonic was still running. Sonic didn't realize it before it was too late. Shadow then jump kicked Sonic and punched him into the floor until Sonic was knocked out a few feet away from where Knuckles was. Shadow stopped when Sonic was unconscious and there he stood watching the two slumped forms in front of him. Watching them, waiting for them to move.

"Wow that was quick…even for Shadow." Rouge said as she looked at the monitor screen as she watched the fight.

"Guess I better get them out before they move again." Rouge said as she picked up the mic and called Shadow.

"SHADOW…SHADOW….MARIA ROBOTNIK."

She watched the screen to see if what she was saying would affect Shadow or if she would have to risk it to calm him down again. Shadow shook his head a little and put his hand to his head and closed his eyes in pain.

"Shadow if your calm answer me but keep your eyes closed."

"Yes Rouge…I'm calm…I'm going to sit down. I'll keep them closed." Shadow answered.

Rouge then walked through the door.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to take Sonic and Knuckles to the infirmary."

"OK." Shadow said trying to get his headache to go away.

Rouge dragged Sonic and Knuckles into the hallway where Decoe and Bocoe were waiting and they picked up Sonic and Knuckles and took them into the Medical unit.

"Ugh…What's wrong with me?" Shadow thought aloud. He was confused one minute he was standing calm and the next Rouge is yelling at him. This time though he could hear her but he couldn't move his body to respond at first but when she said Maria's name he had complete control again. He didn't like this blacking out thing especially since he was doing things when he was out of it.

"What now Doctor? We know that he attacks other males."

"Yes Rouge we do but now we need to find if he'll attack girls other than you. So I need you to get Amy and Cream now."

"Ok Doctor I'll be right back." Rouge then took off.

The Doctor pondered for a moment then said "Well he attacks other males but will he attack the girls?…mmmm."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Miss Amy how are you today?" Cream asked the pink hedgehog.

"I'm alright Cream how about you?"

"I'm good. Do you want to play a game?" the young rabbit asked.

"A game? Can I join in?" Charmy chimed in unannounced.

"Sure." Cream said.

"How about Tag?" Amy suggested.

Cream and Charmy jumped for joy and yelled "Not It!" and they ran off. Amy started chasing after them.

"I'm going to get you." Amy said in a playful tone.

Rouge flew overhead watching the three play and soon landed close by.

"Hey guys…..Having fun?" Rouge asked.

"Hey Miss Rouge, do you wanna play?" asked a cheerful Cream.

"Maybe another time." The bat sweat dropped.

"I'm actually here on important business."

"Well what is it Rouge?" Amy asked.

"I know this sounds suspicious but I need you to come with me to Eggman's base."

"What for?"

"Well something's wrong with Shadow, ya see he kinda attacked Eggman today but he didn't mean to…..he blacked out and now we're doing reaction tests on him and we need you and Cream to see if he attacks you. By the way Sonic will be there but he was hurt but don't blame Shadow…He didn't know what he was doing." Rouge explained.

"Ah I see, Well fine, we'll go." Amy replied.

"Wait a sec, can't I come too?" asked Charmy.

"I don't see why not." Rouge replied.

"YAY." Yelled Charmy. Then off to the base they went.

"Doctor I'm back." Rouge called as she led the group towards the containment cell.

"Good Rouge." The doctor replied.

"So how is he?"

"He's fine Rouge, He's himself at the moment. He's been that way since you yelled Maria's name at him." Eggman stated.

Rouge nodded and walked toward the intercom system.

"Shadow?"

"Yes Rouge"

"I'm bringing Amy, Cream and Charmy in there so stay as calm as you can ok?"

"OK" Shadow answered.

Rouge started walking towards the door but was stopped by Eggman.

"I want you to sit in with them and observe to make sure they don't get hurt." Eggman whispered.

Rouge nodded and continued with Amy, Cream and Charmy behind her.

Shadow sat still in the middle of the Room with his eyes closed waiting to hear the door open and close. The sound of steel shutting echoed throughout the room.

"Alright Shadow…the doors closed." Rouge said as she flew to the opposite side of the room that the others were on.

Everyone's eyes were on Shadow. They watched as the Ultimate Life form opened his eyes. He seemed to be scanning the room at first taking in his surroundings and then his gaze was focused on Amy. This made the pink hedgehog slightly uncomfortable as he started walking towards her. But he was interrupted by a rabbit and a Bee. He slowly looked down at the two who seemed to be hugging his legs.

"Mister Shadow, how are you?" Cream asked happily.

"Yea, Shadow long time no see huh?"

Shadow just glared at them for a little bit but did not move then he said in a calm but scary manner.

"You need to go away….NOW….This is no place for children."

Cream and Charmy were wide-eyed as they quickly let go of Shadow and ran almost crying to Rouge. Rouge only watched in wonder as she calmed the two down. She had Cream and Charmy sitting on each side of her to make them feel safe. Rouge watched as Shadow then looked at Amy and start walking towards her again. Amy was slightly terrified as Shadow stared at her. Shadow made his way to her and slightly smirked at her. Then he spoke.

"Well hello Miss Rose how are you?"

"I'm ok…but what about you?"

Shadow chuckled at her remark.

"Beautiful and quick wit." Shadow said.

Amy blushed a little bit when Shadow touched her cheek to point her head up to look at him. As soon as their eyes met Amy couldn't stop looking at the Crimson colored eyes. Then Shadow circled around her and came up behind her. He talked into her ear.

"You look positively delicious…." He looked down at her neck. "…..and you smell divine."

Rouge was in a state of utter shock. She had never seen Shadow act like this before…..He was being charming, smooth….and….was he being seductive? Rouge opened her wrist communicator.

"Uh Doc….did Shadow ever mention having a thing for Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Uhhhh…No." Eggman answered.

"Ok, just checking." Rouge hung up while continuing to watch the show before her.

Amy stood completely still as if she was in some sort of trance. Shadow smirked again and licked his lips which showed two fangs.

"Shadow's fangs aren't usually that long."Rouge whispered to herself.

Shadow lowered his head close to Amy's neck.

"Wait, he called her delicious…..oh my gosh." Rouge mumbled.

"SHADOW…STOP NOW." Rouge yelled

Shadow stopped what he was doing looking for the source of the yelling. He froze when he met Rouge's gaze from across the room. Shadow shook his head a little but kept eye contact with Rouge.

"Wha…?"

Shadow was fixing to say something when he realized he had someone in his grasp. Shadow quickly let go…wondering what was going on.

"Shadow I need you to walk away from Amy."

"Amy?"

"Yes…come towards me but stop in the middle of the room."

Shadow did as Rouge said. He made it to the middle of the room without breaking his gaze away from Rouge.

"I'm going to take them out of here and I'll be right back."

Shadow nodded and closed his eyes so Rouge could take the others out of the cell.

Rouge got Cream and Charmy to walk out of the room while She dragged Amy out. The door shut behind them.

"What's wrong with Amy?" everyone but Rouge asked.

"She'll be fine."Rouge answered.

"Watch….AMY…" No response. "…..Amy, Sonic's gonna propose to you." Rouge said

"What where?" Amy jumped around.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about it….Besides wouldn't you rather see Sonic now than hear an explanation?" Rouge asked.

"Yes." The pink hedgehog squealed.

Rouge showed them to the medical unit.

Eggman watched the monitor in wonder still trying to figure out what was wrong the ebony hedgehog. Shadow then started yelling looking directly into the camera that allowed Eggman to see him.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT PINK HEDGEHOG NOW." Shadow yelled.

"No." the doctor replied via the intercom.

"You, you're that pathetic human … you know you should do as I tell you…after all I am superior to you. You inferior piece of nothing." Shadow said venomously.

"Give me her now….I need her now." Shadow ordered.

"You know that this cell won't contain me forever." Shadow said as he started pounding the walls, the floor and the door. Shadow kept going, even after Rouge got back.

"What was wrong with her?" Eggman asked confused.

"She was hypnotized…..I've got a theory about Shadow but I need to talk with him before I tell you what it is." Rouge answered.

Shadow continued his rant and continued to attack the walls of his cell. Rouge walked up to the intercom and spoke.

"SHADOW STOP HITTING THE DAMN WALLS AND CHILL OUT!"

"GIVE ME WHAT I WANT AND I MIGHT BE SO NICE AS TO DO SO!" Shadow shouted back.

"GIVE ME THAT PINK GIRL."

"NO."

"I NEED HER NOW."

"Well you're not getting her…..SO SIT DOWN NOW…..WHAT WOULD MARIA SAY IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS?"

Shadow grabbed his head and then fell to the ground in slight pain. Then he calmly sat down and said

"Wow Rouge …you sure do know how to use a guilt trip…when you need to."

"Shadow I'm coming in." Rouge said and made her way into the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Rouge entered the cell and shut the door behind her and then made her way over to Shadow. She sat down next to him looking in his eyes.

"Shadow…we need to talk. Do you remember anything during the black outs that you've been having?"

"Not really, No."

"Try to remember… anything it can be what you saw…or what you felt…anything. Let's start with when Sonic and Knuckles was in here."

"I remember seeing them come in….But after that I don't really…I remember staying still…watching and waiting for something…Then one moved….but I attacked…then I said something about …..one down?...I can't remember the whole sentence…but I said something and then I remember hearing you yelling my name but I couldn't move….Until you said Maria."

"Do you remember how you felt towards the two?"

"I felt..tense..upset..like they didn't belong there and I needed to get rid of them….I felt like they had entered my territory and they needed to be gone."

"What about Amy, Cream and Charmy?"

" I remember you telling me that the door was shut and I opened my eyes…..then I was watching and waiting again…..I spoke to someone but I don't know who…or what I said… but I think it was Amy for some reason. The only other thing I remember is you yelling at me to stop doing something and then you told me to back away from Amy."

"What did you feel?"

"I felt tense at first and then I relaxed….then I remember looking at one person….I think Amy…cause it was a teenager….I felt hunger…like I was starving….food was flashing through my mind. Then something stopped that feeling and I felt a need to get away from something…..that was when I saw two children sized figures….I felt they needed to get away…they didn't belong there but I didn't want to harm them."

"What about Eggman?"

"I felt that he was pathetic, inferior to me…I felt hatred, pure rage…..I just wanted to kill him..he was worthless…he didn't deserve to live."

"What about me Shadow?"

"I am myself around you….I feel nothing like hatred or anger towards you…..I feel kindness..happiness, I feel that you care and you would only help and not hurt me…I trust you."

"I see." Rouge replied. "I need to go talk to Eggman now."

"Ok" Shadow said as Rouge flew to the door.

She opened it and exited the room.

Eggman looked at Rouge as she walked towards him.

"You hear everything?" Rouge inquired.

"Yes, I'm also recording him, so I have everything on tape. So what was this theory of yours?... hmmmm…"

"My theory is that Shadow is a vampire." Rouge stated.

Eggman looked at her curiously.

"I know…..let me explain."

Eggman nodded for her to continue.

"Can you get me photos or still frames of Shadow's facial expressions when we were testing his reactions?"

"Yes, that can be done easily." Eggman said as he started to type something into the computer system.

Soon a collection of pictures of Shadow's facial expressions came up on the screen.

Rouge pointed at the first frame.

"This pic was when Sonic and knuckles were in the room, the look in his eyes are this is my domain and not yours, leave immediately."

"This one is from Shadow looking at Cream and Charmy." Rouge said now pointing at the second picture.

"His expression is leave, I don't want to harm you only to scare you away."

Rouge then moved to the next photo.

"This one is when he was looking at Amy. This look says I'm nice, but at the same time it shows deception and charm and a look of I'm hungry and you're dinner."

"This one is when he slammed you against the wall. It says see my strength..I could kill you because you are inferior and I hate your guts."

"Rouge that explains the expressions but it doesn't exactly prove he is a vampire." Eggman stated.

"To further prove my point, I'll explain how these expressions fit into him being a vampire. To begin let's start with the strongest evidence I've got and that's exhibit A: Amy Rose. You see Eggman, when Shadow went towards Amy he was acting all charming, smooth all being done with a slight seductive tone. Now you yourself said that Shadow didn't say anything to you about having a thing towards the pink hedgehog and this information is unknown but due to past experiences and such, I would say he never acted like he had an interest in her at all until these recent events. But I think this wasn't an interest of love or an affair of the heart. Instead I think this was an interest of hunger and of food. Besides when he got closer to Amy right before I stopped him, his fangs showed and they were growing and they were bigger than normal. He was also going towards the neck, which everyone knows is a particular spot vampires go for to feed. Also he said that she looked delicious and looked at her like a shrimp and steak special. My evidence also shows that when Amy and everyone else left the cell, Shadow went yelling wanting her back and saying he needed her and he spoke of her not like a someone but as a thing aka food item. Also he wanted Charmy and Cream away from him because they are children and thus are innocent and he believed he should be far from them because he is far from innocent, which vampires are. So his reaction to Amy would have been that he was hungry and as far as we know he hasn't eaten anything. His reactions fit with Vampire behavior."

"Rouge, why doesn't he attack you or anything like that?"

"He said that he didn't view me as a threat, that he is himself when I'm around and that he trusted me because he knows I care and wouldn't hurt him. I am his friend and ally. I am no threat and Shadow knows that."

"Makes sense to me, but how can we be sure?" Eggman inquired.

"We get some blood in a vile and see if he goes for it." Rouge answered.

"Where are we going to get it from?"

"I've got an idea." Rouge declared.


	7. Chapter 7

Rouge then runs to the medical unit and finds Amy.

"Hey Amy, You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better."

"Well, I need to get a vile of your blood for some tests to make sure you are completely ok."

"Oh…ok."

"Thanks."

Then a medic robot comes in and draws Amy's blood into a vile and hands it to Rouge. Rouge then runs back to Eggman.

"I got it."

"Where did you get it from?" Eggman asked pointing at the vile.

"I tricked Amy into letting the medic robot draw some blood by saying that we were going to do testing to confirm that she's completely ok." Rouge explained.

"Good enough for me." Eggman said as he shrugged his shoulders. He took the vile and put it into a slot.

"Now we just watch" Eggman said as he pointed at the screen.

On the screen was Shadow just sitting and mumbling to himself every now and then. Eggman then typed in a code and on the screen appeared a robotic hand with the vile of blood in its hand. Shadow stared curiously at it.

"What is that?" Shadow wondered as he tilted his head to the side slightly to see it better. Then another robotic hand took off the top of the vile that the other hand was holding. Shadow then became real still, he went rigid.

"That smell..." Shadow let the sentence trail as he sniffed the air.

His eyes changed to a harsher tone but held a small amount of childish wonder in them. The hand then moved slowly from the left and right as Eggman keyed instructions into the computer. Rouge observed closely to see if her theory was correct. So far it looked like the signs were in her favor. As the hand moved Shadow stayed still but his gaze held onto the vile with the red liquid in it. His attention was completely focused on the vile. The hand stopped and that's when Shadow jumped up and grabbed the vile. He landed gracefully on his feet without dropping a single drop of the liquid. He then proceeded to sniff it and then tasted it. As he tasted it he looked back at the vile with amazement and then completely downed the blood. When Shadow finished he walked around drunkenly and leaned with his back against the wall. He slowly slid down into a sitting position with a drunk smirk on his face. Shadow chuckled to himself and slowly closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Well I believe this confirms my suspicions eh doc?" Rouge said turning to the doctor.

"Yes. I am now convinced your theory is right, He is a vampire." Eggman admitted.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, yet he is bloodthirsty…..what are we gonna do?" Rouge asked.

"Well I guess we'll see what the aftereffects of the blood are when he gets up? We can check on his habits and I'll record him for now until we figure everything out. It is late anyway and he's eaten and happily snoozing so I say sleep while everything is calm."

"Good call Eggman, but what about the others?"

"Tell them they can rest here for the night, that'll give Sonic and Knuckles time to recover but tell them not to leave the room, the robots will think they are prisoners escaping and I don't want the alarm to sound. We will escort them to the exit if all is well in the morning."

Rouge went and told everyone the news and they all nodded and agreed. Now that that was settled she went to find Eggman still looking at the screen in front of Shadow's cell.

"Oh Eggman, I thought you would have went to your room by now?"

"No…I need ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Rouge….are you staying the night too?"

"Why yes….I considered it…Why?"

"Well…That's your room over there." Eggman said as he pointed at the door right across from where they were standing.

"Oh…Well Thank you Eggman."

" I thought you would like…I hope you enjoy it….it is yours and you may do whatever you wish to it….it is for you whenever you want to stay here."

"Well that's very kind of you Eggman."

"You're welcome Rouge. I think I'll retire to my quarters now. Good night."

"Good night doc." Rouge said as Eggman made his way down the corridor into the next hall.

"Good night Shadow…I'll see you bright and early in the morning….sleep well." Rouge whispered as she entered her room.

Rouge stared in awe at the room. It was huge. It was a lavender room with different streaks here and there that were different shades of purple. Then she laid eyes on the bed….it was queen sized and had light lavender sheets with a velvety purple for the comforter. It also had a chest of drawers and a bedside table.

"Wow….whoever fixed this up did a fantastic job!" Rouge said not so loudly but loud enough for two certain robots to hear, who looked at each other and gave each other a thumbs up.

They immediately ran to look for the doctor, they were so proud that their work was appreciated. They caught up with Eggman as he entered his office. Decoe and Bocoe entered to see their boss sitting behind his desk looking at what looked like a piece of paper curiously.

"Doctor she liked the room." Decoe said cheerfully.

"So the room was for Rouge but how did you know she was going to stay there before you even told her about Shadow?" Bocoe asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eggman asked.

Decoe and Bocoe looked confused at the doctor.

"I have my own theory…Rouge has a thing for Shadow and vice versa and I thought that it would be easier if I put her in the room across from the cell…for two reasons. One if something happens she'll be there to help him and two she'll be the first to know if anything about Shadow changes or happens to him even if it is just him waking up got it?"

"Yes Doctor…so we are to inform her of these things immediately because?" The robots asked.

" Look at this photo….it is Shadow's facial expression toward Rouge when she talked to him….which brings me to another theory as to why he doesn't attack her or anything while in his vampire state and why he is so calm and can only be calmed by her. It is because he loves her and this look is not only of friendship and trusting it is also caring and understanding and most importantly it is a look of love. I believe that this love is so much that even when he blacks out that he wouldn't be able to hurt her. I also believe that Rouge has the same feelings but they are too afraid to admit it to each other. Besides she'll worry about him all night and if he wakes up I think she'd want to know and go talk to him and comfort him. It is so obvious they love each other but they don't see it themselves…..I mean they know their feelings but are oblivious as to how the other feels.

"OOOOOOOHHHH, Well we'll get on our watch duty and tell Rouge if Shadow wakes up or there are any changes in his behavior." The two said heading toward the door.

"Don't say a word to either of them…..your job is to observe and report Understand?"

"Yes doctor." Decoe and Bocoe said before exiting the room and walking down the hall to the cell.

Meanwhile in Rouge's room.

Rouge is now laying down on the bed nice and snug under the covers and wearing some pajama's that she always keeps with her in case she has to camp out or crash somewhere other than her house for the night…she was used to this being a treasure hunter and all.

"I hope Shadow will be ok? I'm sure he will he's the Ultimate Life form after all. Night Shadow…" Rouge whispered before her eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Decoe and Bocoe were in the hall watching Shadow's cell and Rouge's door and looking back and forth between the doors.

"Do you think what the Doctor said is true?" Bocoe asked.

"I think so…..at least it makes sense…..with the explanation and all." Decoe answered.

"Good call." Bocoe replied.

The two bots had been watching Shadow on the screen for hours. Shadow didn't move much, just the occasional turning over to get more comfortable, nothing else. Decoe and Bocoe were very curious of the Ultimate Life form and the Jewel Thief. Soon they started to actually want Shadow to wake up, so they could wake Rouge up and see what would happen.

"This is getting boring Decoe…it's almost Three in the morning."

"I know Bocoe." Decoe answered

"But we have to keep watch for the Doctor and besides don't you want to see what would happen if Shadow woke up?...Not to mention that we would get yelled at by both the Doctor and Miss Rouge if we missed something." Decoe finished.

"True…but I wish something would happen soon…..besides when do you think they are going to realize what the Doctor has noticed about them?"Bocoe inquired.

"Mmmmmmm….I don't know…I wonder if the Doctor has a plan….he did after all make us fix up that room for Miss Rouge…I hope we will get to do more things like that….it was really fun." Decoe stated.

Suddenly their little conversation was interrupted by a small noise. The two bots looked at the monitor screen and they noticed the hedgehog had shifted a little bit.

"….R-Rouge..".

The bots stared at the monitor and realized that Shadow was talking in his sleep.

"Maybe he does love her Decoe." Said Bocoe.

"Maybe." Decoe replied.

They stared at the monitor waiting to hear anything else but it was silent. Then a few minutes later they saw Shadow twitch his ear a little bit.

"Ugh…." Shadow groaned while trying to sit up in his cell but he kept falling back down into a lying position. Shadow kept his eyes closed because the ebony hedgehog had felt a bit dizzy and wasn't sure why. He just gave in and stayed down. He felt good but he was dizzy at the same time. What had happened to him?

Decoe and Bocoe immediately ran across the hall to Rouge's room. Decoe knocked on the door and slowly opened the door a tad.

"Miss Rouge are you awake?"

"Hmmmm?" the bat mumbled while rubbing one of her eyes.

"Miss Rouge I think you ought to know, Shadow is waking up."

"Oh that's good." Rouge said as she yawned and started to lay her head back down until the news hit her senses suddenly.

"Wait…. he's awake." Rouge said as she jumped up from her bed and ran toward the door grabbing a blanket and a pillow, which were extras from the bed and ran out the door.

"Whoa." Decoe and Bocoe exclaimed as they had narrowly escaped being trampled by the bat.

Rouge made her way across the hall and into the cell before Decoe and Bocoe could reach the monitors. They watched the scene before them unfold like a soap net special.

"Ugh…W-Who's there?" Shadow asked still feeling really dizzy.

"It's me, Shadow"

"Hey….Rouge." Shadow said weakly.

"Shadow….What's wrong?" The bat asked concerned.

"I feel a little weird….I feel dizzy but really good at the same time." Shadow whispered.

"You probably just need some more sleep."Rouge said.

"Besides this might help make you more comfortable in here." Rouge said holding out the pillow and the blanket.

Shadow opened his eyes a little bit and saw the pillow and blanket. He soon closed his eyes again and nodded sleepily. Shadow tried to sit up to take the pillow when he started to fall back over. But something stopped him from hitting the floor, it was nice and soft, it was the pillow. Rouge had put the pillow exactly where his head would have landed and now he was in pillow heaven.

"Thanks…..Rouge." Shadow said sleepily before collapsing from exhaustion.

Rouge then just smiled, put the blanket over him and whispered

"You're very welcome Shadow, Good Night."

Rouge then slowly went towards the door when she heard a faint noise. Her ear twitched to Shadow's direction.

"Night…..Rouge." Shadow whispered before becoming completely entered into dreamland.

Rouge just smiled and slowly shut the cell door with a soft thud. Then she walked towards her room. Then she glanced at Decoe and Bocoe.

"Thanks for telling me….he was awake….tell me if he wakes up again please."

The two bots nodded at her and said "Yes Miss Rouge."

Then she walked into her room, shut the door behind her and made her way back to bed.

Decoe and Bocoe began to play goldfish a little while after Rouge had went back to bed.

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish!" replied Decoe.

Bocoe picked up a card from the deck and began a conversation.

"Hey Decoe?"

"Yes, What is it?"

"I'm bored of Go Fish. Why don't we check up on Shadow, He's been quiet and we should still be watching him."

"That's true, yeah let's make sure he's still sleeping."

The two made their way over towards the monitor screen and saw a sleeping Shadow all wrapped up in the cover that Rouge had brought him with his head laying on the nice and soft pillow.

"That was nice of Miss Rouge to give him a blanket and pillow." Decoe said.

"It is a bit chilly tonight." Bocoe stated.

Shadow yawned and turned over trying to stay warm.

"Well Bocoe, The Doctor was right about Miss Rouge having a thing for Shadow. I hope that his theory is correct and that Shadow feels the same for her."

"Yeah, but I think Shadow does feel the same, the first person he called for even in his sleep was for Miss Rouge." Bocoe replied.

Then the two fell silent as they watched the Ultimate Life form peacefully sleep the night away.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Doctor was also watching the monitor footage from his room. Eggman was in his polka-dot PJ's and was sitting at his computer desk. He had slept fine for a little while but then a question kept nagging at him until he just couldn't sleep anymore.

"Who would do this to Shadow and why?" the doctor pondered while playing with his mustache.

Then suddenly he heard the hedgehog call for Rouge.

"He's talking in his sleep." Eggman said to himself.

A little bit later he heard Shadow groan and try to sit up but he fell down onto the floor.

"He's awake but he can't seem to sit up, must be a side effect of him drinking that blood."

Then he saw Rouge come into the cell and talk to Shadow. He then saw the pillow and cover.

"Well…..I think that this adds evidence to that theory of mine." Eggman grinned.

Then he turned off the computer screen and started walking back to bed.

"It'll be morning soon and I need to rest, so I can figure out who did this to Shadow."

Eggman laid back down and was soon asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone slept well that night except for Decoe and Bocoe. The two were still at their post watching the ebony figure that was Shadow The Hedgehog. It was now almost eight in the morning and soon everyone would wake up.

Eggman was first to get up, he slowly walked towards Decoe and Bocoe and said

"Good morning, Will you kindly escort Sonic and the others out of the base?"

"Good morning and Yes Doctor." Said the two as they headed towards the medic unit.

Sonic and the others were awakened by Decoe and Bocoe and were asked if they were ready to leave.

"Sure, we're ready to get back home where it's more comfortable." Said Amy as she stood up from the chair she had been sleeping on.

At this the two bots led the group to the exit and they all said good bye to each other. When their chore was completed the two headed back to Shadow's cell. Eggman was in front of the cell watching the monitor screen. On it was the black hedgehog, turning over, yet again. Then Eggman heard the door behind him open and close.

"Good Morning Rouge." The Doctor greeted.

"Morning, How is he?" Rouge asked while rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes with her hand.

"He's fine, he's nice and warm thanks to the blanket and pillow you gave him, he's still sleeping though." Eggman answered.

Rouge looked at the screen and Shadow was all snuggled in the cover. Rouge couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was glad that he was ok and that the blanket and pillow kept him warm and comfortable.

As they continued to watch, Shadow yawned and then sat up, yawned again. He started to rub the sleep from his eyes. Shadow noted that he felt different from earlier. He no longer felt dizzy but he just felt great. He felt like he was on top of Mt. Everest and that he would never come down. He felt spectacular. He felt so good he started to chuckle to himself.

"Why is he laughing?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know." Eggman replied

"Well I'm going to go find out." Rouge said as she opened the door to the cell.

"Morning Shadow, do you feel good today?"

"Morning, I feel unusually good today and I'm not sure why?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I feel like someone slipped me some drugs or something?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I feel like laughing for no reason and I just feel really silly. What happened to me?"

"You don't remember do you Shadow?"

"Remember what?"

"Shadow, I'm not sure how to tell you this but, last night before you fell asleep you drank some blood."

"What?"

"Shadow, Eggman and I think that you are a vampire."

"Ok, so you're telling me that I'm a vampire and that I drank blood last night and that's why I feel like I'm high?"

"Exactly."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm perfectly serious."

"Really…OWWW" Shadow held his head in his hands as a giant migraine just hit him.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked concerned.

"I felt good and then suddenly I felt bad. Now I got a giant headache. What the Hell is going on here?" Shadow replied.

"I think your having a blood withdrawal." Rouge answered.

"You've been watching too many Syfy movies." Shadow stated.

"You want proof fine, I'll prove it." Rouge said as she walked out of the cell leaving Shadow to try to get rid of the migraine from Hell.

"Rouge, how are you going to prove to him that he's a vampire?" The Doctor asked the Jewel thief when she entered the hallway.

"Easy, get him a blood sample and make him feel high again and he'll know that it's the blood and if that doesn't work we show him the tape of him drinking it down." Rouge answered.

"Where are you going to get the blood from?" Decoe and Bocoe asked simultaneously.

"The Blood Bank of course!" the bat exclaimed.

Rouge left to go to the Blood Bank.

Meanwhile with Shadow.

"My head hurts like Hell. What on Ark has Rouge been drinking? Me? A vampire? HA. What a laugh. But that still doesn't explain the instantaneous headache does it? Where did she go anyway?"

Shadow then started to feel different again like he was hungry. He started to feel tense again. Then all he saw was darkness. But on the outside Shadow was jumping around and demanding to be given that Pink Hedgehog yet again.

Eggman standing outside the cell was watching the monitor.

"Hmmmm…He blacked out again and now his vampire side is demanding for Amy again…must've gotten hungry."

Rouge came back from the Blood Bank and heard the yelling from outside the base.

"His vampire side must've took over again. Well I guess it's good that I got plenty of bags of blood to keep him fed for a while. Gotta go put these in the medic fridge and give Shadow a vile full to calm him back down and another vile to prove my point. My work is never done." Rouge said as she walked to medic unit.

Once Rouge had put the blood bags away she went to Shadow's cell, Shadow was still yelling his head off. Eggman just watched the screen and nodded toward Rouge as Rouge handed him a vile of blood. Just like last time he put it in the machine and it was put into the cell and Shadow immediately grabbed it from the robotic hand and drank it. Shadow calmed down but didn't fall asleep like last time. Rouge decided it was safe enough to enter the cell and so she did.

"Shadow…you ok?" Rouge asked as she entered the cell.

"Yes I'm ok. I blacked out again." Shadow stated.

Rouge was going to say something when Shadow stopped her.

"Hold on to that thought for a minute, I hear something."

Shadow listened intently for a while he could hear a distinct sound of someone typing.

"Is this cell Sound proof?"Shadow asked.

Rouge shrugged her shoulders and Eggman came on the intercom and said

"Yes the cell is sound proof. Why?"

"Are you typing Doctor?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because when you're not on the intercom, I can hear you typing and mumbling to yourself."

"This proves my point Shadow, You're a Vampire. You wouldn't normally have been able to hear that so you have to be."Rouge declared proudly.

"You still going with that? I'm not convinced." Shadow retorted.

"Oh yeah, well take a look at this." Rouge said as she held out a vile filled with blood.

Shadow just stared at the vile.

"What is that?" Shadow asked.

"It's blood." Rouge stated.

Shadow was still himself but he could feel himself want to reach out and take the vile for some reason. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. Rouge smiled when she saw him focused on the vile. She started to move the vile up and down and side to side. Shadow's eyes followed it. Rouge then took the top off of the vile. Shadow instantly smelled something delicious but he couldn't figure out where it came from then he realized that it was coming from the vile. His eyes became even more focused and he realized his vision was much sharper than before. He always had heightened senses because he was the Ultimate Life form but he had never seen this clearly before. Shadow tightened his fist when he thought it was just going to shoot out and grab the vile on its own accord. Rouge noticed this and said

"You want this vile don't you?"

"Why would I want that vile of blood for?" Shadow retorted trying to hide the fact that he really wanted the vile.

"I don't know, but you're trying to keep yourself from just taking it out of my hands and you are really focused on it." Rouge explained.

Shadow then suddenly grabbed the vile out of Rouge's hands and downed it in one gulp. Shadow's eyes widened when he realized what he had just done.

"Did I just….?" Shadow asked making sure that he really did what he thinks he just did.

"Yes, Shadow you just drank a whole vile of blood after snatching it out of my hands. But you didn't black out this time did you?" Rouge asked.

"No, I didn't black out, but my hand just acted on its' own."Shadow stated.

"When you drank the blood the second time it must have connected you with your vampire self. So you don't black out anymore and you know what you're doing. It must've been your vampire instincts kicking in when you grabbed the vile out of my hands." Rouge explained.

"Holy Cow, I'm a Vampire." Shadow said finally believing he was in fact a vampire.

"This is good Shadow, maybe you can control yourself and your vampire powers now or learn how to cope with them and use them anyways."

"I guess." Shadow said still a little in shock but starting to fully accept and his situation sinking in.

"Well we'll have to test it and see." Rouge said.

"Wait did you say I had vampire powers?" Shadow said shaking his head to get out of his state of shock.

"That's right." Rouge replied.

"Well what are they?" Shadow inquired.

"Well, you can hypnotize people. Other than that you just have super senses….well I guess in your case you have super ultimate senses or would that be ultimate super….anyway you get my point." Rouge said.

"Okay so how are we going to test that?" Shadow asked further.

"Good point, hey Eggman, got any ideas?" Rouge asked the doctor.

"Why don't you let him practice on you?" Eggman asked the bat.

"Are you crazy, why me?" Rouge asked

"Cause you're the only girl that's on the base and his hypnotism will only work on girls anyway. Last time I checked Shadow was straight. He sure had Amy under his spell." Eggman snickered.

"That's so not fair." Rouge stated.

"Wha….Amy….huh?" Shadow asked a little confused as to what Eggman was talking about.

"Long story short Shadow, you were your vampire self and you were hypnotizing Amy so that you could drink her blood."Eggman explained succinctly.

"Yeah it was a little weird." Rouge said.

Shadow rolled his eyes and said "Anyways what are we doing now?"

"Fine he can practice on me but only because I know he isn't hungry at this moment because he just ate. Eggman I swear, If something happens to me and I find out you did nothing..I'll never give you peace ever…I'll ruin your life…and when I die…I'll haunt your ass."Rouge threatened.

Eggman was kind of taken aback but just replied.

"Ok, deal but I highly doubt anything is going to happen, you just like the dramatic effect of exaggeration."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Rouge said smartly.

"Are we going to practice or what?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Go for it, just think about hypnotizing and it might work." Rouge said.

Shadow just stood there and he thought about hypnosis for a moment.

Rouge just stood there waiting for something to happen and then she noticed something about Shadow's eyes. They were a deeper color of crimson it seemed. She couldn't seem to look away for a minute. Then she shook her head and looked at his eye's again and they seemed to be swirling slightly now. Then they went to being back to just the darker color of red and she couldn't look away or even move. She was getting deeper and deeper into the crimson colored irises and soon everything was dark.

Rouge started to fall when Shadow moved to stop her from hitting the floor.

"Well I guess I can control that power. She's asleep." Shadow said.

"Shadow, do you know how long she'll be asleep?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know, I've never done that before remember?" Shadow retorted.

"Well….why don't you try waking her up…she woke Amy up when you did that to her." Eggman suggested.

"Ok. Rouge….wake up….Hello anybody home." Shadow said calmly but loud enough to wake someone up.

"…."

"No that didn't work." Shadow said and then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey Rouge, There's a chaos emerald right beside you." Shadow spoke slyly.

"What , Where is it?" Rouge asked hurriedly as she woke up.

"Got you." Shadow snickered.

"You hypno'd me didn't ya?" Rouge asked.

"Sure did. That was kind of amusing." Shadow replied in a serious tone with the slight hint of a snicker at the ending of the word amusing.

"Don't be getting any ideas Shadow, Got it?" Rouge threatened.

"Yeah yeah, got it." Shadow stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Well you can control your power of hypnosis. Guess the only other thing to test is your hunger." Rouge stated.

"My hunger?" Shadow asked

"Yes mister I drink blood." Rouge said sarcastically.

"Ok, so how are we going to do that?" Shadow asked

"Simple….you don't drink blood and we'll see how long you last." Rouge answered

"Ok, so when are going to start that test?" Shadow inquired.

"Right now." Rouge stated.

"Now we'll see who'll be laughing….and I might find this test amusing….since you seemed to like the last one so much." Rouge finished her sentence and left the cell.

Shadow sat there and waited.

"So what are you gonna do now Rouge?" Eggman asked.

"Well it's five O'clock, so I'm going to go eat some dinner. I think I'll make me a cheeseburger. Want anything Eggman?" Rouge inquired.

"Hmmmm I am a bit hungry….maybe a double cheeseburger for me with extra fries please." Eggman replied.

"Ok well I'll be back in a little bit." And with that the hungry bat left.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile with Shadow.

Shadow had been sitting there for only a few minutes when he got incredibly bored. He got so bored in fact that he decided that he would ask for the time.

"Hey, Doctor what time is it?"

"It's about five-thirty and you've been sitting there since five." The doctor stated.

"Ok, guess I'll go to sleep then." Shadow said.

Shadow then went to where he had left the blanket and the pillow and laid down. He laid there for a few minutes and then he fell into deep sleep all nice and comfortable and warm. He was all snug like a bug in a rug.

A few hours later he woke up, he wondered what time it was. He stood up and walked around the cell a little bit. He tried to use his super ultimate hearing to see if anyone was outside the cell. He didn't hear Eggman typing or any mumbling. He figured it must have been in the middle of the night and that they must have went to sleep. Then he remembered Decoe and Bocoe. He would have to try to reach them.

"Decoe, Bocoe are you two out there?" Shadow called.

Decoe and Bocoe had been standing guard watching Shadow until the two fell asleep. They heard Shadow's voice and instantly awoke.

"Yes Shadow." Decoe answered.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked.

"About midnight, You want me to get the Doctor or Miss Rouge?" Decoe asked

"No, they're probably sleeping. If I need anything I'll ask you to get them." Shadow replied.

Shadow continued to walk for a little bit and then started to feel tired so he laid back down and fell asleep again.

A few hours later Shadow woke up and again asked the two robots what time it was. This time it was about five in the morning. Shadow walked around and then had to stop. He had an awful headache and he tried to shake it off, he knew it was probably just his thirst for blood nagging him. He just continued walking until he started to feel dizzy. So he laid back down but he couldn't sleep. He was wide awake. His headache just kept getting worse and worse. Soon he almost couldn't take it anymore. He could no longer stay quiet, he needed blood there was no denying it.

"Rouge, doctor, somebody give me some blood." Shadow said calmly.

Decoe and Bocoe were playing poker when they heard Shadow.

They immediately went to get Rouge up.

"Miss Rouge, Wake up, Shadow's asking for someone to give him blood." Decoe and Bocoe said simultaneously.

"Ok I'm coming." Rouge said and soon enough she came through her door and walked across the hall to Shadow's cell.

She used the intercom to talk to Shadow.

"Shadow, are you ok?"

"No, I need to eat."

"Shadow we agreed to see how long you could last without it?"

"Yea, but the headache from hell is back and it's worse than before."

"I am not giving you blood yet."

"I DEMAND IT NOW!" Shadow yelled suddenly it even surprised him. It was his vampire instincts reacting to a lack of blood and he knew it.

"I'm losing my mind." Shadow spoke calmly.

Rouge knew it was just Shadow's Vampire instincts too and told Decoe and Bocoe to get Eggman.

"He's already starting to lose control of himself." Rouge said to herself.

Shadow could feel himself getting angry and he knew it was just that he needed to eat and that was all. He could feel himself start to want to yell and run around like a crazed person. He figured this is what someone going through withdrawal would feel like. This blood was his drug and he needed a fix NOW!

"GIVE ME BLOOD! I NEED FOOD NOW!" The Ebony hedgehog bellowed.

Eggman came up to Rouge and then immediately jumped back for the yell.

"He's hungry isn't he?" the doctor asked.

The bat only nodded in response shocked by the scene on the screen. There was Shadow running around the cell and jumping on the walls like a lunatic.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME CAGED UP FOREVER, I'LL BUST OUT OF HERE AND WHEN I DO I'LL GET MY FOOD." Shadow yelled.

Shadow kept yelling for a few good hours. It was about nine o'clock when he stopped yelling. Shadow was purely exhausted. He was getting weaker and weaker. He started to crawl towards the blanket and pillow that was in his cell and he started to beg.

"Please give me some blood, I beg of you." Shadow started. "Please I need it now!" Shadow continued begging and pleading.

"Do you think we should give it to him….I mean it has been over sixteen hours since he last ate." Rouge asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird seeing Shadow beg…give him some blood." Eggman said.

"Yeah, it's not right for him to be begging like a dog for table scraps." Rouge started towards the medic unit when she heard Shadow say one more thing.

"Please I'll do anything for some blood. Please this headache and this bad feeling and losing my energy is driving me bonkers…..Please I'll do anything anything at all just please give me some blood." Shadow pleaded.

Rouge ran towards the medic unit that last sentence was just too much. This wasn't how Shadow acted, he didn't beg for anything and he most certainly wouldn't have ordinarily said he would do anything for something. Rouge got a whole bag of blood and ran towards the cell. She went into the cell where Shadow was. He was lying down and trying to get the cover over him. He seemed to be feeling the cold more because of his energy loss.

"Shadow" Rouge said as she sat beside him.

"Here."

Rouge sat the bag in front of Shadow. Shadow reached for it and almost missed but he grabbed it and brought it to his face and he poked two holes in it with his fangs that had enlarged due to his hunger and the sight of the blood. He began to drink it and he drank it all until the bag was empty.

"Thanks Rouge…" Shadow said before collapsing onto his pillow and sleeping.

"Night Shadow…" Rouge said and she draped the cover over Shadow and quietly walked out of the cell.

"He needs his rest…..he wore himself out." Rouge said.

"Yes…plus I think that lack of food for a while put a strain on his body and mind that he isn't quite used to." Eggman added.

"I think that we all need some rest after all we got up at like five this morning. So I think Shadow has the right idea. I think I'm gonna take me a nice hot bath and then get into my PJ's and watch some T.V." Rouge said heading towards her room.

"Good idea, I think I'll go to my quarters now too." Eggman stated sleepily then he yawned and went to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Rouge had in fact taken a bath and now she was all curled up on the bed under the sheets in her nice warm PJ's. She was flipping channels on the T.V. that she had in her room. She was worried about Shadow. She couldn't understand why someone would turn him into a Vampire. She knew she had feelings for him. She couldn't help but to worry and always be by his side when he needed someone, especially at a time like this. She wished she knew who did this to Shadow and why. But who had the powers to make him into a vamp in the first place? She wondered. She couldn't wrap her brain around it and decided to focus on what she knew and what she could do to help Shadow. At this moment she knew she had to get Shadow able to control his thirst for blood, so he could get out of the cell and help figure out who did this to him. Maybe if they went back to the meadow and forest he might remember something that might give us an idea of who's behind all this. Slowly Rouge's brain started to calm, her attention on positive thoughts that Shadow would be ok and that soon they would figure everything out. But no matter what she knew she had to be there for Shadow. Soon her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep.

Decoe and Bocoe followed the doctor to his room.

"Doctor." The two bots said.

"Yes."

"Doctor do you have any idea who might have done this to Shadow?" Decoe asked.

"No, I don't. Whoever did this covered their tracks well. It's like nothing happened to Shadow even though we all know full well he was turned into a vampire. Any way how has your shifts of watching Shadow going?"

"Very well Doctor, he sleeps rather quietly except he does tend to talk a little in his sleep." Bocoe said.

"He calls for her doesn't he?" Eggman asked knowingly.

"Yes he calls for Miss Rouge every now and then and when he calls for her he's usually tossing and turning but when he says her name he calms in his sleep and is still again."Decoe answered.

"Rouge seems to have a calming effect on him. She calmed him down when he was blacking out and out of control with his vampire self and she made him turn into himself again." Eggman stated.

"That's good, Shadow needs someone to keep him calm, relaxed and happy." Eggman added.

"Shouldn't we just tell them that they have a thing for each other and get it over with?" Bocoe asked.

"No, they will tell each other when they are ready to share their feelings." Eggman replied.

The two bots shook their heads in understanding and went to continue their guard duties at Shadow's cell.

Shadow was still asleep so the two bots decided to play war with cards until everyone woke up. After all it was only about noon. The hours ticked away and everyone was still asleep except for Decoe and Bocoe. They still stood watch but had gotten bored with cards an hour or so ago. They decided to see if Shadow was awake or not and unfortunately the Ultimate Life form was still asleep.

"He sure sleeps a lot doesn't he?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes but I think that has a lot to do with him not eating for so long and the strain it put on him like the doc said." Decoe replied.

"True." Bocoe said.

Rouge had awakened to see that it was now eight A.M.

"Did I really sleep that long? Must've been more tired than I thought. I think I'll go get me some coffee."

Rouge got up from bed and put her robe over her PJ's to keep her warm. She also put on her slippers and walked to her door. She entered the hallway and saw Decoe and Bocoe watching the monitor in front of Shadow's cell.

"How is he?" Rouge asked.

"He's still asleep, Miss Rouge" the two replied.

With that Rouge went to the cafeteria and got her a cup of nice hot coffee with a chocolate muffin made by none other than the Otis Spunkmeyer Company. She enjoyed her breakfast and then went back towards her room. She entered her lavender room and changed into her usual outfit. She exited the room and went across to Shadow's cell. Decoe and Bocoe looked at her for a minute and then they continued to watch Shadow. Rouge looked at the monitor screen and watched the ebony hedgehog sleep. He looked so calm and peaceful. Then suddenly Shadow started tossing and turning in his sleep and then he mumbled

"Rouge….".

He then calmed down and was still again.

"He talks in his sleep?" Rouge asked mostly to herself.

"Yes, he does it occasionally." Decoe answered.

Rouge nearly jumped not expecting an answer to her question. She had nearly forgotten that the two bots were still there.

Shadow awoke to mumblings and the sounds of people talking. He slowly sat up and shook his head to clear his mind. He looked towards the door then at the camera. He thought for a minute about what had happened yesterday before he fell asleep. He had acted crazy and out of control just because of being a stupid vampire who needed his fix of blood. Whoever did this to him better watch out he thought. He decided that he needed to try to control his hunger so he could get out of the cell without Eggman and Rouge worrying about him going on a blood fueled rampage. He needed to get out and find whoever did this to him. He tried to remember if he saw who it was but he got nothing but he did remember the laugh before he blacked out. It sounded familiar somehow but who could it be? He couldn't quite figure it out but it was something, at least he knows that he has met whoever it was before, but why turn him into a vampire? To Shadow this didn't make any sense and his thoughts were interrupted when Rouge the Bat came into his cell.

"Good Morning Shadow."

"Good Morning Rouge."

"You feeling better?"

"Yes after I drank that blood I started to feel better."

"Good."

"I need to get this hunger under control….can we do the test again to see if I can lengthen the time between feedings?" Shadow asked curiously.

"I don't see why not. When do you wanna start?"

"Now."

"You sure?" Rouge asked concerned

"Yes, I'm sure Rouge."

"Ok."

For the next few days Rouge and Shadow would see how long he could go for without blood. When he started to beg and get really weak, she would give him the blood but otherwise he didn't get any. For the most parts of these tests Rouge did not enter the cell due to the fact that Shadow could try to hypnotize her to get him blood if he got desperate enough. The only time she would go in there would be to give him a bag of blood and to make sure he was covered when he passed out from exhaustion. Each day Shadow lasted longer and longer without the blood and he eventually got to where he could last for twenty-four hours without blood.

Meanwhile with Mephiles

Mephiles was at his home thinking of destruction and wreaking havoc once Shadow was completely on his side. Mephiles thought himself clever for making Shadow into a bloodthirsty vampire.

"He should be killing and feeding on the blood of everything and everyone and causing destruction while doing so." The evil one chuckled.

How he loved to see people suffer and buildings burning down while screaming civilians tried to get away.

"I guess I should check to see if he is wreaking havoc on the world." Mephiles thought out loud.

His hand glowed and he made a circle with his glowing hand and appeared what looked like a doorway, a portal if you will, to show him what was happening in the past. The portal showed the cities and forests. There was no destruction, no chaos, not even someone cowering in fear. Instead it was a happy sunny wonderland of joy and fun. This sickened and disgusted Mephiles.

"Why isn't there any destruction or havoc being wreaked? Where's Shadow at?" Mephiles yelled angrily and puzzled at the same time.

He tried using the portal to search for Shadow throughout the world but couldn't seem to find him. He seemed to have been off the map. Mephiles sat there and thought for a minute.

"hmmmm…..Where would he be?...I've searched almost every place I can think of…wait….maybe that Doctor has him…..yes….that sounds like something right up the Doctor's alley….he did seem to know Shadow well…..and what of his comrades….the bat perhaps?" Mephiles thought and started searching for the Doctor's hideout using the viewing portal.

Mephiles finally found him and then he began to look for Shadow inside the base. He got a visual of Shadow in a cell and with the bat.

"Shadow's not attacking her or the doctor?...how can he be himself still, the beast I made him become should have taken completely over by now. He should be bloodthirsty and crazed with it. Let me listen in on what they're saying."

Mephiles began hearing what they were discussing and wasn't thrilled with what he heard. Mephiles walked away from the viewing portal and shook his head.

"So Shadow thinks that he can learn to control his thirst for blood?...how amusing…but he is only delaying the inevitable….in the end he will lose control of himself and I'll be able to control him with his bloody appetite. Soon I'll be able to capture him….and then …..he'll have no choice but to join me and cause chaos and destruction. Since he can now stay sane for at least twenty-four hours without blood, they'll let him out of that cell thinking it safe to do so and that's when I'll strike." Mephiles said thoughtfully to himself and then he started to chuckle and then began to laugh evilly at the diabolical and devious plan he began to come up with.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile with Shadow and Rouge.

"Well I can be ok for at least twenty-four hours without blood." Shadow said proud of himself.

"Yeah, maybe the Doctor will let you out of that cell and we can begin to look for clues that will lead us to the person that did this to you." Rouge said full of hope.

"Whoever did this to me is going to pay big time."

"Ok Shadow, just as long as you don't go crazy with the whole –gonna-get-revenge-thing."

"I swear two times I almost destroy the world for revenge and I never hear the end of it."

"Well, it is a big deal and we really don't want you to forget how easy it is for you to go to the extremes for revenge."

"Did you forget that at the times of these incidents that I had amnesia or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Yeah yeah, excuses excuses, Thank God for the little Maria Flashbacks that saved us all from death by your hands."

"Don't bring Maria into this." Shadow said as he glared at her.

"Ok, I Forget that that's a touchy subject for you still…..I'm sorry." Rouge said apologetically.

"I accept your apology. Now about Eggman letting me out of the cell for a little bit." Shadow started trying to get back on topic.

"Right. I'm gonna go ask him if we can go search for some answers and if he has any ideas of who would do this to you." Rouge said as she left the cell.

Eggman was working on trying to figure out who could have turned Shadow into a vampire but he found nothing. He was starting to get annoyed and aggravated with himself and was about to take a break when someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in." the Doctor said flatly, showing his annoyance.

Rouge the bat entered the room and sat down in a chair across from where the Doctor was sitting.

"I got some good news Doctor." Rouge stated.

"Really….what is it?" Eggman asked a little more relaxed now.

"Shadow can now last for twenty-four hours without blood."

"Good."

"I was wondering if Shadow can get out of his cell and help me look for clues to lead us to the person who did this to him."

"I don't know Rouge…..it could be risky…..I guess he could go out as long as he is accompanied by you and you keep track of time and bring him here an hour before he's supposed to need blood….got it?" Eggman inquired

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. You may start today, just make sure that you feed him before you go out and take a countdown timer to count twenty- four hours and when it is down to an hour bring him back. It will alarm once an hour before times up and after times up."

"Yes Doctor."

Rouge then exited the room and jumped in the air. She had gotten approval from the Doctor and she knew Shadow would like to get out of that cell. If she were in there instead of him, she thought that she would go slap crazy if she couldn't get out and walk around and see more than the same four walls for a while. She then started to head back to Shadow's cell to feed him again and then go investigate and look for clues.

Rouge entered Shadow's cell.

"Shadow guess what?"

"What?"

"Eggman said that we could go investigate and look for the person who did this to you or find clues that'll tell us who did it."

"Great."

"But first you have to eat and I have to set a countdown timer and bring you back an hour before times up."

"Ok."

"Plus you have to stick with me while we're out, just in case you lose control of yourself."

"Fine, at least I'll be able to see the outside of this place for a little bit."

Rouge then went and got the timer and blood. She gave Shadow the blood to eat and when he finished she set the timer to countdown twenty-four hours. Then they were off to the forest to investigate the crime scene so to speak.

It only took them an hour to get to the meadow where Shadow was located.

"So this is where I was found?" Shadow curiously inquired.

"Yes, these are the coordinates that the Doctor said he found you." Rouge replied.

Shadow nodded his head and looked around. If he was found here then he knew the last place he remembered couldn't be far. Shadow walked a ways into the forest and stopped.

"This is the spot that I fell unconscious." Shadow stated.

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, this is where the dark energy was and where it attacked me. This tree was hit when I dodged one, see the markings."

"Ah I see. So whoever turned you into a vampire moved you to the meadow."

"Correct."

Shadow and Rouge looked around for about four hours but couldn't find anything that would lead them to a suspect. Shadow thought for a moment, that laugh, who has a laugh like that? If only I could place it, that and dark energy, who do I know with a laugh like that and can use dark energy? Shadow continued with his thoughts as Rouge was looking for more clues only a few feet away in the meadow. Shadow could see her from where she was so he knew he was within watching range for her. He had to make sure that nothing happened to her as well as be near enough to help her or to run to her when he needed to go back to the base.

As Shadow continued with his thoughts, a dark portal was opening and before he knew it he was grabbed from behind by dark energy and dragged into the portal.

"ROUGE!" Shadow yelled.

Rouge turned to see Shadow being lifted into a dark portal and by the time she got there it disappeared along with Shadow.

"NOOOO, This can't be good. I have to go back to the Doctor, we need to find Shadow before time runs out. Luckily we still have nineteen hours till he loses control and needs blood."Rouge departed from the forest and flew straight towards Eggman's base.

Meanwhile with Shadow

"UGH."

Shadow groaned as he sat up on the floor. He looked around at his surroundings. It was a room that would best be described as a dungeon. He then stood up and walked around a bit.

"That energy….."

He then heard a loud maniacal laugh coming towards the entrance of the dungeon.

"That laugh…..It couldn't be….Mephiles?"

"AH it seems that you've finally remembered me….it's been a while."

"Mephiles, I thought I sealed you away and destroyed you."

"You thought wrong... and now it's time for you to join me and cause destruction and chaos on this world."

"Never."

"What?"

"I'll never join you."

"Shadow, I hate to tell you this, but you have no choice, I know that you try to control the gift I gave you but eventually you will need to eat something and that's when you will obey me just to get a meal. HAHAHA." Mephiles chuckled.

"I will NEVER join you, I WILL get out of this dungeon and most importantly I WILL defeat you."

"We'll see Shadow, We'll see." Mephiles disappeared through the doorway to the dungeon.

Shadow immediately tried to break free from the dungeon but it was no use.

"Must be made out of his dark energy." Shadow said to himself.

"I have to get out of here before I become Mephiles' errand hedgehog."


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile with Rouge.

Rouge had gotten to the base as soon as she could and told Eggman everything.

"We have to find him, we just gotta." Rouge panicked.

"We'll find him Rouge don't worry." Eggman said trying to comfort the distressed bat.

"How are we gonna find him? We don't even know who took him?"

"That's a good question, but I'll try to pick up on his DNA signature and see if that'll turn anything up."

Meanwhile with Mephiles.

About Six hours later.

"He's still trying to escape….how predictable….why doesn't he just accept his fate and do what I want? Hmmmmmmm…. What can I do to pass the time until he can't control his hunger?...I've got it! I could capture his friend, that batgirl and torture him by threatening her. Yes that'll be some fun!" Mephiles thought aloud and then disappeared into a dark portal.

Meanwhile with Rouge.

"Where could he be?" Rouge asked as Eggman continued his search for Shadow's DNA signature.

Several hours have passed and now the timer read thirteen hours left.

"There's still no sign of him…it's almost like he dropped off the face of the world." Eggman stated.

Rouge was pacing back and forth. Unbeknownst to her there was a dark portal forming behind her and that she would soon know just where Shadow was. The dark energy soon grabbed her and she was dragged into the portal before she had time to react or scream. Eggman turned around to find Rouge missing.

Meanwhile with Shadow

"Shadow, guess what I've got?"

"What is it Mephiles?" Shadow asked annoyed with the evil being.

Shadow looked around to see that Mephiles wasn't alone and that he held an unconscious Rouge in his arms.

"Now is that a way to talk to me? Especially since I've got your comrade here."

"Leave her out of this and I demand you to let her go."

"Demand me? I think you are unaware that at this moment you are in no position to be making demands."

"Fine what do you want?"

"Ah we finally get down to business…you see Shadow…if you do as I say then I won't hurt her."

"And Why should I believe you that she will be safe?"

"Good question Shadow….actually I thought that this would make for a fun game….you will have my guarantee that she will be fine as long as you listen to me."

"Fine." Shadow agreed through bared teeth.

"First off, I want you to….say how much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood."

"What the hell?"

"Just say it as fast as you can." Mephiles chuckled evilly for this was to be amusing.

"How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood." Shadow said as fast as he could without messing up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA." Mephiles laughed

"I can't believe that worked. Good job Shadow."

"Will you just let her go now?"

"Yeah sure, I've had my fun, besides you'll need a snack for when you get hungry." Mephiles stated as he left the cell.

Rouge then appeared inside the dungeon still unconscious.

"He is so deranged, and they thought I was insane when I wanted to destroy the world." Shadow stated as he ran towards Rouge.

"Rouge, Rouge ….are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Rouge groaned as she sat up.

She looked around and saw that Shadow was there sitting next to her.

"Shadow, Where are we?"

"We're in Mephiles' dungeon… are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I was in the base with Eggman and we were searching for you and the next thing I know I'm being snatched from behind and then I wake up here with you. Wait did you say Mephiles?"

"Yes, he's the one behind me becoming a Vampire, he wants to use my hunger for blood to turn me into his little puppet of destruction."

"We need to get back to Eggman's base before this timer runs out Shadow. We've only got about Twelve hours now. What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Rouge…I can't get out of this dungeon…I've tried already but it's made out of Mephiles' dark energy."

"I'm sure we can figure something out Shadow."

"I think that the only way to get out is to trick Mephiles but I'm not sure how yet."

"Well, it's a start."Rouge said full of hope and enthusiasm.


	14. Chapter 14

For a few hours they thought of different ways to trick Mephiles but shortly after they would come up with one they would quickly dismiss it. They both knew Mephiles was tricky, he would be hard to deceive in any way.

"AGH…. This is so frustrating." Rouge yelled out.

"Yes, Why don't we take a break from making a plan for a little bit?"

"Why?" asked Rouge.

"Maria always said if you can't solve a problem by looking at it the first time, taking a break helps you look at it from a different angle and can help you solve the problem." Shadow explained.

"Ok…a break it is." Rouge agreed.

"Sooooo, how ya doin?" Rouge asked

"Rouge, you know exactly how I'm doing. I'm in a damn dungeon being held captive by a demented psycho." Shadow stated.

"What I meant was how are you doing with the whole I'm-a-vampire-thing?"

"Ohhh, Well I guess I'm doing ok….it's not really different from how I was before except for the whole blood thirsty bit."

"What does it feel like when you get hungry for blood?"

"Well for one thing it's painful because of the headaches from Hell. I guess you would say it feels like being an addict that skipped their fix of the day."

"Oh, Well what about after you eat blood?"

"After getting some blood, it feels like I'm on top of the world and no one can stop me. I feel really good for a while and then when the high feeling is over I'm normal until I get hungry again and my vampire side takes over."

"What does blood taste like to you?"

"You've been writing questions down when you watch your SyFy movies haven't you?"

"Just answer the question Shadow."

"And if I don't want to."

"Fine you don't have to but it's written all over your face when you're hungry. I was just seeing if you would be honest but it seems that your being honest by not answering the question straight out."

Shadow just turned his head away and ignored her statement although it was the truth. Shadow decided to change the topic.

"How much time left?" Shadow asked.

"About Eight more hours."

"Well I think that we should both rest for a little while….it may help us think of a way to trick Mephiles….besides you need your sleep…if you're going to help me get out of here."

Rouge was about to argue when Shadow laid down and turned to face the wall. Rouge then followed suit and faced the opposite wall. Rouge thought about how they were going to get out of there before time ran out until she slowly drifted into sleep. Shadow was laying a few feet away but he wasn't asleep yet. He smirked to himself as his super ultimate hearing picked up Rouge breathing deeply, She had fallen asleep. He knew she was trying to stay awake the whole time but he knew that she would be able to be more help if she was well rested especially if they couldn't get out before time ran out. He cringed at the thought, he didn't want to lose control while Rouge was in the dungeon with him. He didn't like the idea that he might hurt her or something happen to her when his vampire instincts take him over. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her he thought, whether he was himself or his vampire side took him over he would not allow himself to harm her. Then he started to get tired and soon he was asleep too.


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow woke up with a headache it wasn't too horrible but it was present. He sat up and turned around to look at Rouge. Rouge was still sleeping. Shadow knew that the time on the timer was running out but he needed to know exactly how much time he had left. He slowly walked towards Rouge's sleeping form and looked at the timer on her wrist it said that he had three hours before the twenty-four hours was up. He went back to where he had been sleeping and sat there. He thought about waking her but he decided against it. He wouldn't wake her unless the headaches got worse.

Rouge woke up then sat up and rubbed her eyes to wake herself. Then she looked over to Shadow who was now holding his head in his hands. She then looked at the timer it showed two hours left.

"Shadow, are you ok?" Rouge asked knowing that she already knew the answer of course he wasn't ok, he was a vampire and he was starting to need his bloody meal.

"I'll be fine." Shadow replied through clenched teeth.

Shadow knew he wasn't fine especially since his headache had gotten worse over the past hour. Now he was starting to feel his energy leave him, he was getting weaker from not eating. He didn't know what to do, they couldn't get out of the cell, now time was running out and in his condition he was of no use for he couldn't use his powers or anything due to his lack of energy.

"Shadow, I know you must be in pain by now. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Rouge said concerned and sad for his situation.

She then thought for a bit and an idea came to her. It was the only way she knew for Shadow to feel better.

"Shadow can you come over here?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know." Shadow replied as he tried to stand but quickly fell back down.

"I guess not." He said.

This made Rouge even more sure that she should suggest her plan to him. He would just get worse and she couldn't bear to see him this way. He was weak when he was supposed to be the most powerful person in the world. Soon he would be begging for blood like he had when they first saw how long he could last without it. It was heartbreaking for her to see because that wasn't Shadow, that wasn't the Shadow she went on missions with or was friends with. Then she thought about Mephiles' plan to use Shadow when he was consumed by his hunger and only instincts controlling him. Mephiles could just offer Shadow blood and Shadow would do whatever he asked. She was upset because it wasn't right. Mephiles had turned the Shadow that she loved and cared for into a Shadow that wasn't Shadow. Her Shadow would never follow the orders of the likes of Mephiles in fact Shadow rarely did what anyone told him to do. It was amazing to her that Shadow almost always listened to her and maybe that's one of the things she loved about him. Rouge made up her mind, she would suggest her plan to him and go from there. Rouge stood up and walked over to where Shadow was.

"Shadow…."

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea of how to make your headache and your strength return."

"What!" Shadow asked a little confused and then he realized what she was suggesting.

"You need to drink some blood…"

"Rouge, you're not suggesting what I think you are are you?"

"You can drink some of my blood…"

"No, I'm not drinking your blood."

"Why?, it's not like you have to kill me or anything besides you're only going to get worse if you don't eat and your vampire self will take over."

"Rouge, I'm not going to feed off of you because I don't want to hurt you or anything like that. You're my best friend, my partner in crime, my ally." Shadow explained and he started to feel very very dizzy and sick feeling.

Rouge noticed Shadow tilting back and forth and trying to remain sitting and that's when she decided to take matters into her own hands. She got a knife out from inside her boots that she always keeps for emergencies and made a cut on her arm which immediately started bleeding.

Shadow snapped out of his dizzy spell and immediately focused on Rouge's arm when he smelt the blood.

"Rouge…." Shadow said while trying to turn his head away. "Why did you do that?"

"You need to eat that hunger is getting to you. I know that your vampire instincts are getting stronger and wouldn't you rather eat while you're still in control instead of being used as a puppet for Mephiles' plans for chaos and destruction?"

"I would rather not do either one."

At this Rouge moved her arm slowly from side to side and Shadow's gaze never left it. She moved it and she watched the look on his face change a little bit from a look of pain and concern into one of pure hunger. She looked at his eyes which only held a gleam of hunger but a look of sadness and concern and of something that she couldn't identify. She saw Shadow's fangs getting longer but the look in his eyes never changed.

"Come on Shadow, I know you need it, you're hungry I can see it on your face and your fangs are showing." Rouge said and moved her arm from side to side and up and down.

She did so until Shadow's hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. He starts moving his face towards the cut on her arm and then he stops and shakes his head.

"Come on, eat" Rouge encouraged.

Shadow looked her in the eyes almost begging for food yet not wanting to harm her.

"I'll be ok, Shadow, just eat."

Shadow can hardly fight against his hunger any longer and brings her arm up to his mouth and is about to eat, he stops and looks up at her again by just moving his eyes , his head not moving towards her arm nor away from her arm.

"Rouge, I don't want to do this and it's for the reasons I stated before but it's also because I Love You Rouge."

Shadow looked down at the blood then back up to meet her gaze.

"Shadow, I'm willing to do this because I Love You. Now eat so you can get your energy back and we can figure out a way to escape and defeat Mephiles."

Shadow looked back down at her arm and nodded his head. He then started to lick the blood off of her arm and then he sinks his fangs into the cut and starts to drink. He drank until the hunger died down and immediately stopped.

"Rouge are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just a little tired from it but nothing else, it kinda felt like giving blood, it only pinched a little and then I couldn't feel it." Rouge replied.

Shadow then puts his hands over Rouge's cut and used his chaos powers combined with his vampire powers on it to heal it. When Shadow removed his hands from her arm, She gasped, her cut was gone.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, you know whenever I'm in battle I recover quickly?"

"Yes."

"Well that is due to my Chaos abilities but the healing is sped up now that I have Vampire powers too. So I just used those abilities and powers together to heal you."

"That's cool, you feel better don't ya?"

"Yes, much better, Thank You Rouge."

"Now that we've got that taken care of, we need to think of a plan."

"I think I've got one, Rouge."


	16. Chapter 16

"What is it Shadow?"

"Well Mephiles is trying to use my hunger against me so why don't we make him think that I'm under his control and he'll have to let me out in order for me to cause chaos like he wants and that's when we get out of this dungeon and defeat him."

"That's a good idea Shadow."

"How much time we got left?"

"An hour and five minutes."

"Mephiles will be here within the hour because he knows I have trouble during the last hour trying to control myself due to his spying. So I'll act like I haven't ate and then the rest of the plan will follow. We better get it all set up."

Five Minutes later

Mephiles was walking down the hall towards the dungeon, he knew that the twenty-four hours was almost up and so it was time to check and see how his future minion was doing. Mephiles approached the dungeon door and opened it. When he entered the first thing he saw was Shadow lying on the floor and Rouge looking terrified.

"Please, I need blood." Shadow said while trying to get up but he stumbled.

"Please, I feel like I'm dying." Shadow said weakly to keep up the charade.

Mephiles smirked wickedly or if he had a mouth he would.

"Shadow, if you join me I'll give you some blood."

"Please I'll do anything just give me some blood."

"Will you join me?"

"Yes. Now please can I have some blood, I feel so weak, can't walk." Shadow said as pathetically as possible.

"Come, I will give you blood."

Shadow was then surrounded by dark energy and was soon beside Mephiles. Mephiles handed him a vile of blood and then Shadow ate it hungrily. Mephiles laughed evilly for he had won and now Shadow had to do as he said.

"Shadow, I want you to destroy a city and if you do a good job then I'll reward you with more blood got it?"

"Got it. I'll do it Mephiles."

"Good."

"Chaos Control."

"HHAHAHAAHAHA" Mephiles laughed maniacally as Rouge watched in horror.

"You monster." Rouge said.

"I may be a monster but I have control of the Ultimate Life Form."

"Shadow will break your hold over him and he will defeat you." Rouge said

"Will he now? We'll see about that! With his blood addiction, he'll be my little minion as long as I've got blood to give him." Mephiles evilly chuckled as he left the dungeon.

A few minutes later.

Shadow appeared on the outside of the dungeon room and walked in it.

"Rouge, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It's time to get out of here and defeat Mephiles." Shadow said as he opened the dungeon door with his Chaos powers and Rouge walked out.

"How are we gonna beat him?" Rouge inquired.

"The old Fashioned way." Shadow said

"Beating him to a pulp but Shadow he's about as powerful as you are."

"He was but not anymore."

"What!"

"When he turned me into a Vampire, he gave me powers that combine with my Chaos powers and Ultimate strength. If I became super then I would be about ten times more powerful than he is."

"But Shadow we don't have all seven Chaos emeralds."

"I have them. What do you think I was doing when I chaos controlled out of here when Mephiles told me to destroy a city?"

"I dunno."

"Well I was finding all the emeralds using my Chaos energy to sense where the others were and I got them."

"Wow, remind me to take you treasure hunting with me when this is all over."

"Whatever, the important thing now is to find Mephiles and defeat him."

"Right."


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow and Rouge ran throughout the fortress looking for Mephiles until they found a control room. Shadow slowly opened the door and looked around. Then he heard a small beep sound. He turned towards Rouge who was quickly trying to cut the timer off, she felt so stupid, how could she forget to turn off the damn timer after Shadow ate. She turned it off and shook her head from embarrassment due to her mistake. Shadow just nodded and tried to reassure her that it was ok. He returned to searching the control room but no one was in it. They tried several other doors but to no avail. They couldn't find him anywhere and then they saw a sign that said T.V. Room. Shadow went over to the door and opened it and there was Mephiles laying on a couch watching T.V. Shadow then decided to do a sneak attack and shot Chaos Spears at Mephiles which got his attention.

"Ahhhhh." yelled Mephiles while trying to dodge the attack.

Shadow told Rouge to find a safe place until the battle was over. Rouge nodded and went and hid in the control room they had found earlier. She held the door open slightly so that she could see the fight.

Mephiles shot dark energy at Shadow, Shadow dodged and sent a barrage of Chaos Spears. Mephiles got hit by a few of them. Shadow then tried to kick Mephiles in the face to knock him down but Mephiles caught his foot and swung him into a nearby wall. Shadow got up but Mephiles knocked him back down. Mephiles and Shadow now were at each other's throats. They were holding the other off in a standoff. Mephiles started to use his full power and that was Shadow's cue to bring out the Chaos Emeralds and go Super. Shadow absorbed the power from the Chaos Emeralds and was now Gold with Crimson streaks.

"How in the World?... No matter." Mephiles stated.

"You're still no match for me." Mephiles finished.

"Really? I think I'm ten times a match for you." Shadow said.

"Don't forget that I'm the Ultimate Life Form here."

Shadow smirked as he began punching and kicking Mephiles with such a force and speed that Mephiles could not keep up and could not counter attack. Shadow could sense Mephiles' powers start to waiver and that's when he used Chaos spears. Mephiles was almost defeated now. Shadow then decided to bring out his most destructive power to finish him for good.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow and Mephiles became engulfed in red and then there was a big Boom.

"Nooooooooooooo." Screamed Mephiles as he was incinerated by the blast.

Shadow smirked as he turned back to normal. He looked around for any traces of Mephiles but he found none, not even a pile of ashes or a puff of smoke.

"SHADOW, YOU DID IT!" Rouge yelled as she ran toward him but she was stopped.

Shadow was incased in a red aura of some kind and then it turned black then it completely disappeared. Shadow then fell to the ground unconscious.

"SHADOW…..ARE YOU OK?" Rouge yelled concerned.

Shadow started to open his crimson eyes and looked at her.

"I'm fine Rouge. Will you stop yelling you're going to give me a headache."

"Oh Shadow, I'm glad you're ok."

"I think I'm more than ok."

"What do you mean Shadow?"

"I'm not a vampire anymore."

"How do you figure?"

"Well that aura surrounded me when Mephiles was defeated and now I don't feel blood thirsty anymore. I guess when he was destroyed his powers became null and void and now I'm back to being a non- vampire."

"That makes sense but how can we be sure."

"Why don't you test me?"

"Fine but we need to get to Eggman's base first."

"Alright, CHAOS CONTROL."


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow and Rouge appeared in front of Eggman's base and walked in.

Decoe and Bocoe were at the door and greeted Shadow and Rouge.

"You guys are back! Where have you been? We scanned everywhere and couldn't find you." The two robots said simultaneously but happy to see Shadow and Rouge.

"All will be explained once we get to Eggman." Rouge stated.

The four of them went towards Eggman's office and found him typing away.

"Doctor they're back!" Decoe said.

Eggman turned around and said "So what happened to you two?"

"We were captured by Mephiles." Shadow and Rouge stated at the same time.

"So was he behind all of this?" the doctor questioned further.

"Yes, he's the one that turned Shadow into a Vampire." Rouge stated.

"He thought that he could control me by using my thirst of blood against me." Shadow explained.

"So….?" Eggman gestured for them to continue.

"He put us in a dungeon that we couldn't get out of but we tricked him into thinking Shadow was dying for a fix of blood and Shadow pretended to go along with his plans and then double crossed him freed me and then….." Rouge was cut off by Shadow.

"I kicked his demon ass self and Destroyed him." Shadow said with a little bit of a smirk on his face that showed he was proud of his accomplishment.

"Wow…is that all?" Eggman inquired.

"I don't think that I'm a Vampire anymore. Since I defeated Mephiles, an aura surrounded me and since then I haven't wanted blood or anything like that." Shadow stated.

"But we're going to get some blood and make sure. Right Shadow?" Rouge said as she looked to Shadow.

"Right." Shadow nodded his head and the two walked towards the medic unit.

With Decoe, Bocoe and Eggman.

"She has him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" Decoe asked.

"Yes she does but they seem a little different now?" Eggman replied.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"I think something more happened in that dungeon, I think they told each other how they felt." Eggman explained.

"Really? But how can you be so sure?" Decoe asked.

"We'll see, we'll see." Doctor Eggman stated.

With Shadow and Rouge in the medic unit.

"Alright, you ready Shadow?"

Shadow nodded not saying a word.

Rouge brought out a bag of blood for Shadow to see.

Shadow looked at it for a second but nothing happened, he didn't have a desire to eat it and his fangs didn't grow. Rouge watched Shadow carefully but she didn't see him change at all at least not physically. She moved the bag to see if Shadow's eyes would instinctively follow it but he didn't have the same focus as before and he didn't follow it with his eyes at all.

"I'm not a Vampire anymore, I have no want to eat it and I don't have any feelings of hunger when I look at blood." Shadow said.

"It's official, your back to your non-vampire self." Rouge said cheerfully.

"That's true but I did something that I would probably never have done if I wasn't a Vampire." Shadow stated looking at Rouge.

"What's that?" asked Rouge.

"Tell you that I Love you." Shadow said and looked to the floor.

"I'm glad you did because I Love you too Shadow the Hedgehog." Rouge said as she put a hand to his face and moved his head so that he was looking in her eyes with his.

Rouge couldn't take her eyes off the Crimson irises they still seemed to hypnotize her even with the Vampire influence that was in them now gone. Shadow just stared into Rouge's Turquoise eyes, they just mesmerized him and seemed to pull him in. They slowly moved towards each other and soon their lips met, they both closed their eyes and they kissed.

The two were so focused on each other that they failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching them from the door of the medic unit.

"They did share their feelings for each other." Bocoe saying about to cry.

"It's so….so…wonderful." Decoe said sniffling and tears running down his face.

Eggman walked past the two crying bots and looked inside the door of the medic unit.

"It's about time….they told each other….." Eggman whispered to himself.

As Eggman walked away he thought. _Great job you two…..saved the world from Mephiles and got rewarded by each other….maybe Shadow turning into a Vampire was a blessing instead of a curse in the end._

THE END.

* * *

I Thank you for reading Vampiric Control! I Hope you Enjoyed it as much as I Enjoyed Writing it! This was my first Fanfic and I'm very proud at how it turned out! Thanks to Everyone who reviewed and commented. Special Thanks to Ice Prince Hitsugaya For all the constant reviews and for helping me when I was unable to Update. Thanks Again! :)SMILES!

-ShadowGUN101


End file.
